Treadmills are widely used in gymnasiums, clinics, and homes for aerobic exercise, physical examinations, and physical therapy. Treadmills are used to perform walking or running aerobic-type exercise while the user remains in a relatively stationary position. Treadmills allow the user to exercise in a confined space that would otherwise require a large area.
A typical treadmill generally has a base, a pair of parallel, spaced rollers journalled in the base, and belt carried by the rollers. A suitable motor powers one of the rollers, thereby moving the belt with the rollers. A moving upper surface of the belt provides a running/walking surface. A forward post extends up from the base for supporting a control panel, which typically has controls for turning the treadmill on and off and for varying the speed of the belt. The control panel often has indicators for selectively displaying operational information such as speed, distance traveled, and time. The user may press a suitable button on the control panel to toggle between two or more different displays.
One drawback of a conventional treadmill is that it cannot easily or conveniently be stored and therefore typically wastes space when not in use. This is because it usually cannot easily or safely be tipped upright and therefore must be left on the floor in its generally horizontal operating position.
Another disadvantage of a traditional treadmill includes the general disposition or placement of the motor in relation to the roller assembly and belt. The motor is generally disposed in front of, behind, or at one side of the endless belt. Such inefficient motor placement can result in a treadmill that is larger than it needs to be and yet have a running/walking surface that is smaller than desired.
What is needed is an improved and more versatile treadmill that is capable of use in many different environments.